


Black and White

by Michael_Ackart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Shepard, Citadel Dlc spoilers, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Top!Kaidan, custom Shepard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan keeps his promise of just him and Shepard spending time together after the rocky start to their shore leave. Kaidan also learns where the commander learned to play the piano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little something. I'm taking a glimpse into Cal's past. Also, there's gay sex. Because that's always nice

Clones sucked. That was what Kaidan took away from the whole ‘Cerberus made a Shepard clone for spare parts and now he was trying to kill them all’ thing. He knew it had messed with Cal too and scared him to think that maybe he wasn’t the real Commander Shepard, that maybe he was just some clone too. Kaidan did his best to convince his lover that it wasn’t the case and even if it was, it didn’t matter. It was tough. Cal couldn’t even grab dinner with a friend without an attempt on his life. But he was grateful they still had a few days of leave at the Citadel. He promised the brunette that they’d spend time together with just the two of them. They both needed to go out and...just have some fun. Shepard pretended everything was fine when around the crew, but Kaidan saw through it. He could see the exhaustion and self-doubt and he wanted to erase it, if only for a night or two.

He was on his way back to the apartment. The place was huge and now it belonged to the couple. It was pretty cool. As he exited the elevator and walked down the hallway, he heard music. At first he just assumed Cal had the sound system blasting again but then realised it was a piano playing. He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes as the notes filled his ears, imaging his lover’s fingers dancing across the keys. He knew he played a few instruments but there’d never been much of an opportunity for Shepard to demonstrate his skills. Kaidan smiled to himself before walking through the door.

Not too far off was Cal. His gaze fixed on the piano as he concentrated on each note struck. It’d been so long since he could simply _play_. His fingers glided like silk over the smooth black and white keys. Kaidan stood transfixed and was unsure if Cal even knew he entered the room. A couple minutes later, he hit a few heavy chords to end the song. Cal was still a moment before he seemed to come out of his trance. Kaidan approached the man, wrapping arms around him from behind.

“That was great, Cal,” he whispered.

The man smiled and leaned back. “I made so many mistakes.”

“Just take the fucking compliment,” he said and they both laughed.

“It’s just been so long since I’ve played anything. I’m rusty.”

“Well, could’ve fooled me.”

“Thank you, Kay.”

The black-haired man lightly nipped his ear before kissing the side of Cal’s neck. “You should teach me a song sometime.”

“How about 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?' Seems appropriate given our line of work.” He cried out in surprise when teeth clamped over his ear much harder than the first time.

“You’re such an ass.”

“Whatever, you love my ass.” Cal blew him a kiss before standing and stretching. “I can teach you something later if you want. But right now, I could really go for a noodle bowl.”

“Alright. I mean, I’m in the mood for sushi but you kinda ruined that.”

“Crash through a fish tank _once_ and never hear the end of it!”

Kaidan smirked before wrapping an arm around the other biotic’s waist. “Come on, fish killer. You’ll feel better once we get you those noodles.” They walked out onto the bustling strip together. Ten minutes later, the couple was seated at the restaurant with drinks on the way.

“We should check out the arcade too,” Cal commented. “We’ve already been to the casino...and I prefer games anyways. When I was a kid, I’d go to the arcade and steal change from people and play all day.”

“That’s a lovely story, Cal,” Kaidan chuckled sarcastically. He already knew a lot about the man’s past and it didn’t change anything he felt for him.

“I’m just glad you don’t tell me what a bad person I am—or was.”

“I would never do that...you’re a good man. I hope you never doubt that.”

He smiled and reached his hands out on the table for his lover to grab. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Their drinks arrived and they wasted no time in downing the alcohol. Despite the bad start, they were still on shore leave.

“Hey, you know, now that I think about it,” Kaidan started, “you’ve never actually told me how you learned to play the piano. I can’t imagine the guys you ran with teaching you. Was it at the orphanage? Or Ryan?”

“Ryan was a musician but I already knew how by the time we met. He taught me a lot though. I’ve loved listening to music since I was a kid, you know that. But when I was twelve I decided I wanted to do more than that so I stole a keyboard and managed to teach myself a bit.”

“How the hell did you steal a keyboard? You can’t fit that under your coat.”

“I was just that good,” he stated with more pride than was probably appropriate. “And it’s not like that was my first trip around the block, you know. I tinkered with it, learned a few simple songs. And when I met Ryan we played together. It’s what we bonded over when he first took me in.” He sighed. Seven years later and he still missed that man so much.

“Do you think about him a lot?”

He nodded. “He was my first real friend, the first person who didn’t want something from me in exchange for his help. I know he would’ve loved you. And he would’ve been happy I nabbed myself such a handsome, intelligent, loving man.”

Kaidan smiled and gently squeezed his hand. “From what you’ve told me, he sounds like a really great guy. I’m glad he came into your life.”

“Me too. Everything I have now is because of him.”

A waiter arrived with their food shortly after and the conversation shifted to different topics. Kaidan was happy to see Cal genuinely smiling and laughing, it wasn’t often he let himself simply relax.

“Ready for the arcade?” the whiskey-eyed man asked once the noodles were gone.

“Oh yeah. I can’t remember the last time I played a game. Oh, wait, chess with Traynor.”

“Who won?”

“Eh, she did,” he grumbled. “Would’ve worked in real life but hey, whatever.”

Kaidan laughed. “You’re such a big baby. Come on, let’s go. You can win me a prize.”

They ended up at the Shattered Eezo machine, frantically punching each other’s characters. The couple was tied two-two and neither wanted to lose this final round.

“You’re going down, Shepard,” Kaidan growled.

“Oh? You’re the one without a head already,” Cal snapped back. He cursed a moment later when his character was stunned with one health bar left.

Kaidan smirked and took advantage. “Never. Under. Estimate. Me,” he laughed, punctuating each word with a punch. “Aaaaaand I win.”

“Bitch,” the sentinel grumbled. But he grinned when Kaidan grabbed him.

“So what’s my prize?”

“Pfft, my volus wasn’t good enough? Fine, swing by the apartment later and find out.” He turned around to leave and jumped when a hand smacked his ass. He was always surprised when Kaidan did more than hand holding in public, but he really fucking loved it.

“Later?” Kaidan questioned as he led the way out of the arcade.

“Yeah, I want to hit up the combat simulator before we head in for the night.”

“Ooh, okay. Let’s do mirror mode so I can save you from all the engineers.”

He rolled his green eyes. “My knight in shining blue armor?”

“That’s right, my damsel in distress.”

Cal just groaned in fake annoyance before they headed to the arena. After winning a couple rounds and collecting their credits, the pair returned to the apartment.

“Where should we put him?” Kaidan asked, referring to the volus plushie Cal won for him at the claw game.

“Of all the species to get a plushie of,” the commander sighed.

“What? No, he’s...cute, with his...pressurized suit and stuff. We can put him on the bar.” He grinned at Cal then walked into the next room, the other biotic close behind. “I had fun tonight,” he said as he placed the doll on the bar. Then he turned around to face his boyfriend.

“So did I,” Shepard returned. “Thank you, Kay...I really needed it.”

Kaidan placed a hand on his stubbled cheek. “I know. You okay?”

“Okay as any of us can be.” He didn’t even need to look to know the other man’s expression. “And no, that isn’t one of my vague ‘I’m trying to avoid a real answer’ answers.”

“And the stuff with your clone?”

“I thought about it, made my peace with the idea. It won’t distract me anymore. But...even if I was a clone, you’d still love me, right?”

Kaidan stared at him and couldn’t tell if he was being serious. “Always, promise.”

That seemed to be alright because Cal smiled then leaned forward to kiss him. He grabbed Kaidan’s hands then placed one on his hip and the other on his ass. The older biotic squeezed lightly and pulled his body against him. They were next to the staircase but the bedroom suddenly seemed very far away. Shepard was clinging to him and rubbing his hips in just the right way.

“Come on,” Kaidan whispered. “Let me bring you upstairs.”

With great reluctance, he pulled away. But he quickly grabbed Cal’s hand and took him up the staircase. They managed to kick off their shoes without falling and once in the bedroom, Kaidan stripped Shepard of his black t-shirt then nibbled along his neck. Cal turned his head to bare more of it.

“Kaidan,” he moaned, his fingers hooking into the waistband of his jeans. He needed to feel the other man around him, on him, in him.

“Did you bring-”

“In my bag,” he answered and pointed to a chair in the corner of the room.

Kaidan walked over, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. He sifted through his lover’s bag until he found the bottle of lube they always kept nearby. When he glanced back at Cal, the man was already nearly naked. He returned to him quickly.

“Lay down,” he murmured into the brunette’s ear.

As his lover did that, he took off the remainder of his clothes. He crawled onto the bed, intense emerald eyes on him the entire time. His mouth moved to Cal’s neck as his hands brushed his hips and traced the tattoos he had long ago memorized. They stretched across his torso and back, some received by choice and some done back when he was still in gangs. He moved down to strong muscular thighs and massaged them as he spread them apart. Kaidan loved the way they clamped around his waist when Shepard was overwhelmed with pleasure. He bit back a groan, this was an image he could never get tired of.

He leaned down, peppering Cal’s thighs with kisses. The man twitched and laughed a little, Kaidan knew damn well he was ticklish. A few more and he moved up to softly bite at his sensitive hips. Shepard made a quiet noise as the tattoos there were traced by a skilled tongue. That tongue continued a path back down, avoiding his half hard penis to instead lap at his balls. The older male sucked each one into his mouth a few moments before pushing Cal’s legs towards his stomach.

One of the commander’s hands clenched the blanket beneath him as that wicked tongue swiped against his hole. He loved when Kaidan did this. He moaned as Kaidan continued licking him and did so even louder when his tongue dove inside his ass. The older man had to hold him down to keep him from squirming. He moved his mouth roughly against Cal, the brunette’s dick now at full attention. One of his hands fumbled around until it found the bottle of lube. He quickly slicked his fingers before replacing his tongue with three of them. Shepard moved his hips towards the intrusion, Kaidan rubbing along his inner walls to spread the substance.

Cal’s hands grabbed at him, trying to hold any part he could reach. Kaidan removed his fingers then settled between Shepard’s spread legs. His rigid cock lined up with his entrance and the older biotic began pushing his way inside. With enough pressure, Cal’s body eagerly opened up for him. Kaidan finally obliged his lover and leaned over, allowing the brunette’s arms to wrap around him. Their mouths met as Kaidan pushed himself in entirely. The major kept his thrusts slow but they were powerful, his cock reaching in deeply each time. Listening to Shepard’s low moans turned him on more.

“Mmm, Kaidan,” he cried out, his back arching a little. The other man’s pulsing dick felt fantastic but the slow pace was driving him mad.

“What do you want, Cal?”

He shivered as his raspy whisper ghosted against his ear. “ _More._ ” He cried out when Kaidan’s dick began pounding into him faster. His hands fisted the pillow above his head and he brought his open legs a little closer towards his chest. That thick cock he loved was fucking him perfectly.

Kaidan buried his face against Shepard’s neck, his breath coming out in small moans and harsh pants. Cal’s hole was greedily swallowing his cock on every thrust. He would never tire of his tight slick ass. He plunged in harder and enjoyed the sounds the man beneath him made. Kaidan could tell Cal wasn’t going to last too long. That was fine by him.

He hooked the younger biotic’s legs around his arms and spread him a little more. Cal’s arms clutched his shoulders as his hips tried to meet Kaidan’s. He was close. Green eyes were shut tightly as Shepard came and his dick shot hard between their bodies. His ass clenched deliciously around Kaidan, sending the black-haired man over the edge. The continued spasms milked Kaidan’s dick and prolonged Shepard’s own orgasm.

Kaidan panted as he leaned down to kiss his lover. Cal’s arms embraced him and he groaned when the older sentinel’s penis slipped out of him. Kaidan rolled onto his side to face the other man.

“Love you,” he whispered.

“Even if I’m a dirty thief?” Shepard asked, though his tone indicated he wasn’t serious.

“Oh yes. You managed to steal my heart.”

“Shut up,” he groaned. He put a hand over Kaidan’s face, which muffled the amber-eyed man's laughter, and sat up.

“Aw, where you going, babe?” Kaidan wrapped an arm over Cal’s bare waist to prevent him from getting up.

“I was going to teach you how to be a piano wizard but you blew that.” His gaze snapped to Kaidan. “Don’t you dare make another lame joke.”

“You’re practically begging me to.”

“Not for this.”

The major sat up, grabbing Shepard’s face and kissing him sloppily. He pulled away with a purposefully loud smack. “Come on, maestro. Teach me your ways.” He stood up and strutted naked towards the door. In the entryway, he threw Cal a wink before heading downstairs.

Shepard just rolled his eyes with a grin, before following the man he loved more than anything else in the galaxy. Despite the war, Cal still believed he was lucky. And he knew Ryan, the person who quite honestly saved him, would be proud. He went from dirty nameless street rat going down a very bad path to Commander Shepard, a man who would rescue an entire galaxy from the greatest threat it faced. And as he walked down the stairs listening to his partner horribly attempt a random song, he knew he didn’t want to be anywhere else or be by anyone’s side but Kaidan’s.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious about Ryan and more of Shepard's past, you can check out my other fic 'Crime'


End file.
